


Tempo and Tempest

by Archaema



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pharmercy, Sex Toys, Stripping, background tracily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Lena had suspicions - Suspicions she would see answered.Fareeha wanted to get her work finished.Emily needed to make sure Lena kept from going overboard.Angela did not know what she wanted until she found it.It all converged in one night, at a club in the city outside the watchpoint.





	1. The Power of Bass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphiranix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphiranix/gifts).



> Saph had a wonderful idea about a first real encounter between Fareeha and Angela, including being rendered an utter gay disaster. It sounded fantastic, so here is my attempt to elaborate on that idea. I hope everyone enjoys.

“Oi, come on, Fareeha,” Lena said, hands on her hips as she glared over a table piled with data pads and maps in varying states of unrolled. “You never want to go out, and it’s been literally months since you joined up. Unwind, have fun, for god’s sake!”

“I can’t, I have to get these flight tests and unit cohesion reports to Winston, then the diagrams of the training areas, and get the Raptora’s systems checked. By Tuesday.” Fareeha’s voice was resolute, stern. Even so, she let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just worried I’ll miss these deadlines.”

“Six. Months.” Lena shrugged as she spoke. “I see you, I know my kind. And you need to be out, not locked up in here all the time. You’ll suffocate.”

“Not another word about it,” Fareeha said, holding up a hand. “And what do you mean ‘your kind’?”

Lena arched an eyebrow and raised her hand, two fingers out in the salute that had been spread across the digital waves of the world as one of the faces of Overwatch.

“My kind. I can tell. Em sees it, too. You’re blatant.” Leaning up against the door’s metal frame, she shook her head and pointed at her. “The aviators, the leather jacket when you’re off duty? It doesn’t help, honestly.”

Fareeha smacked her hands down on the table, and let her head lean back, looking up at the ceiling.

“If I go, will you give up trying to analyze my preferences?”

“I’ll give you a couple of days,” Lena said, smirking.

“Oh, for-“ Fareeha sucked in a breath, and looked at Lena, eyes laser-like in their focus. “Fine. Fine. I guess.”              

“Great!” Lena spun around in victory, grin even wider than it had already been. “By the way, we’re dragging Angela along, too, so look good. I mean you always do, so be you, love!”

“Wait, why is that-“

Lena was out the door and gone.

Fareeha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, rubbing it firmly to assuage the tension. For years, she had experienced no trouble at all getting by without anyone giving her a word edgewise about her sexuality. Her preferences had been safely outside of her professional life. It seemed that, with the newly regathering Overwatch, it was not going to be the case. She should have known Lena, whom she had met several times over the years, would not be content to simply mention it casually if she had found out.

At least it meant getting a good drink and listening to some music, though. Fareeha could enjoy some pulsing beats well enough, even if her heart lay elsewhere in the musical world. She settled the datapad she had been working with onto her desk, letting it power down as she stretched her arms high above her head and pondered what to do.

A shower, she decided. That was a necessity. Then she was going to need to get her appropriate clothes for going to a public place. That would require deciding what image she wanted to project that night. She liked her button-up shirt and jeans. A blazer always looked good accompanying it. But she also enjoyed the look a good, sleek dress could provide. It was going to take her a while to make that choice.

* * * * *

Amidst the sounds of traffic and the hazy heat of the night air, glowing lights pierced the unseasonably warm front of the club that was the meeting and dancing destination for the small contingent of Overwatch ladies.

Lena was staring.

Emily, beside her, elbowed her gently, and giggled in her ear.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to come after all,” Lena said, recovering her focus enough to offer words and grin as Fareeha strode across the street toward her. “I am so glad you made it. I was really worried we weren’t gonna end up seeing you here! And, honestly? You look amazing.”

“Really, that’s a fantastically smashing get up,” Emily said, nodding enthusiastically.

“Thanks, Lena, Emily. I took way too long to pick this out, this evening,” Fareeha replied. She tugged one of the sleeves of her simple blue button-up shirt, keeping the cuffs even. It was a simple look, paired with her black chinos, but with her glasses and black leather jacket slung over her shoulder, it was a sophisticated blend of imperiousness and style.

“It was worth it, really,” Emily said, nodding and pulling at Lena’s waist to bring them together more closely. “Lena’s been waiting for the chance to get you out for months. Angie, too! She keeps telling me how much you two are always working.”

“They really do, they don’t understand the concept of leave or vacation, I swear,” Lena lamented, shaking her head. “Practically need a utility lorry to drag you two out.”

“About this, Lena, you’re not laying a trap for me and Angela, are you? The woman barely remembers I exist, and I’m content to not embarrass the hell out of myself.” Fareeha narrowed her eyes on the former pilot, skepticism deep on her face.

“No, no, you two legitimately need time out of that place. You probably didn’t even remember what the town looked like, did you? You’ve not been in the city proper since you got here, and you were in it for what, half an hour, before that? I mean, really!” Lena was animated as she leaned forward, pointing accusingly at the Egyptian.

“Lena, it’s ok, they’re just passionate about their work,” Emily said, laughing and putting a hand on the Brit’s shoulder. “Let’s get in line, she should be here soon, too.”

“Ok, you’re right, Em.” Lena nodded and pouted her lips for a moment, frowning to Fareeha. “Sorry love, just- You know, never mind, just sorry. Let’s have a good time, right?”

“Sure, Lena, of course,” Fareeha replied, brow furrowed a bit in confusion. She pushed it aside, though, and followed them as they moved to the end of the line into the club.

Against the wall, the three leaned as the queue stalled. They could feel the pulse faintly from within as the music of the club thrummed through the building, threatening to carry over to the fortunately empty neighboring buildings. It was dancing music, electronic and powerful, the kind that lent toward the kind of night Fareeha was a bit surprised to be pulled into.

“So, when you said a dance club, I thought it’d be kind of chill. It’s been a long time since I was somewhere this, well-“ The Egyptian sought the right word, then shrugged. “Loud.”

“It’s good for what ails you,” Lena replied. “I’ll tell you what, miss tall and mysterious with your shades and jacket, if you agree to go out again, I’ll take you to a place with us that does really top notch classic rock. You know, century old, but it’s got a fire in it.”

“Lena, baby, we’re not even in the door yet and you’re trying to get her out again, let her enjoy tonight!”

“I know, but seeing as she’s got this, well, style, you know, I think it’d be right up her alley.”

“Lena…” Emily’s voice held a hint of warning.

“Lena, is it a lesbian bar? Just please tell me,” Fareeha pleaded with a sigh.

“Mmmaybe.” Lena’s grin was impish, biting her bottom lip.

“I’m sorry I’m late, girls!” The voice caught Fareeha off guard – She did not register as Lena and Emily waved and greeted the doctor. She heard not a hint of tiredness or frustration in Angela as she hurried the last few feet toward the trio. “I had to finish putting up some petri dishes for a sample, and then Winston had a question, and so on. But I made it!” Angela tilted her head back a moment and caught her breath, then looked back down at them, tilting her head in curiosity. “Was anyone else coming, Lena?”

“Ah, well, funny story, you know?” Lena winced and waggled a finger at Angela. “Do we really want to go into why everyone couldn’t make it? It’s honestly a bit depressing, issinit?”

“Mei had things come up at the last minute, Zarya is helping her, then the two pilots from the Orca, and… that’s about it for the moment, I think,” Emily said, a finger touched and bent for each example.

"Well, I suppose it can’t be helped,” Angela said with a frown, but she shrugged and gestured in dismissal. “At least you got Fareeha here!”

“Doctor,” Fareeha replied, smiling. Their eyes met, and Fareeha felt her smile creep larger and more pleased. Her eyes were decorated in silver eye liner, with dark shadow around them that made her blue tint seem piercing and powerful. Her lashes seemed magnetic, like they could trap Fareeha there.

“Fareeha, I’m so glad you-“

“I’m glad to see you-”

They exchanged a moment of laughter, the melodies tinged with hints of nervousness.

“Angela, please. I love being a doctor, but it’s not all I am and we’re not on duty.”

“Sure. Angela. Thanks.” Fareeha managed a warmer smile, but still could barely look away. She was unaware of Lena and Emily both with their hands at their mouths, watching in eager anticipation. “You’re looking really nice, tonight.”

“Ah, thank you, Fareeha,” Angela replied with a smile, and soft laugh, the back of her hand brought up to her mouth. “It was an old thing I threw on.” For the moment, she wore a white overcoat, though given the weather, it seemed a touch heavy.

“You give it new life, I’m sure.” Fareeha sucked in a breath the moment she spoke, and yelled in her mind. _Do not use corny pick-ups on Angela! She is way above that!_

“You could say it’s my job,” Angela replied, grinning. “But um, it looks like the line’s moving. Shouldn’t we head in?” She gave a tilt of her head toward the door, then a glance at Lena and Emily, who suddenly were ramrod straight backed and nodding.

“Yes, ma’am, Doctor Ziegler, Angela,” Lena said, turning with military precision on her heel to start marching in.

“She means sure, and you look adorable, Angela,” Emily said, turning and going as well.

“After you, please,” Fareeha said, gesturing with a sweep of her arm.

“Thank you, Fareeha.” The Swiss started forward. “You’re so very polite. Tell me, though. Is it all an act when you’re off duty, hm?”

“I like to think I’m polite.” They found themselves allowed into the club, heavy, thumping music descending on them after only a small foyer. They were given a quick, passing scan through readers set in the walls, which determined they were not armed. “Right up until it’s inappropriate.”

“I’m curious about when that distinction comes.” They crossed the end of the short entry hallway and found themselves on, to Fareeha and Angela’s surprise, the second floor of the club, which descended to a lower level via stairs. There were two stairways from what they could see, with the bar itself and the stage both having nothing to obstruct them.

“Usually your close friends,” Fareeha said, emphasizing her words to avoid being drowned out to nothing by the bass lines erupting from the stage that threatened to shake the entire structure. “Serious combat sometimes needs some brevity. It’s what we all train for and hope won’t come.”

“For all our sakes let’s hope it doesn’t come to it.” Angela offered a faint smile, heading toward the closest stairway as she followed Lena and Emily. The pair where whispering to each other, heads tilted inward and nearly touching. “I trust a professional like you to keep everything as safe as possible and not run in recklessly.”

“Well,” Fareeha replied with a chuckle, “I have had my zealous moments. They’re to help others, though. People who need it more than I do.”

“Please, Angela, Fareeha, we are not in the watchpoint and we’re not on a mission, stop talking about work!” Lena was walking backwards, facing them, the vibrant blue of her chronal accelerator over her chest like an accusatory spotlight aimed at them. “Just let it go for a night! A weekend even, maybe!”

“Yeah, let’s get some drinks and have a seat, that’ll get everyone comfortable,” Emily said with a grin. “You two seem so serious all the time, a bit of the devil’s nectar should do you both good.”

“All right, Lena,” Angela said, sighing helplessly. “Let’s find a nice table. A small one, or we won’t hear each other.” As it was, their words were well above their normal volumes, simply to be heard amidst the deep pulses of the music and cacophonous melodies.

“Right this way, ladies!” Lena turned back with a quick spin on her heel, but not before a two-fingered come-hither gesture at the pair following her. “I’ll have you know this place has some fantastic mixed drinks, and if you’re like me and want a good beer, they have some fantastic lagers, too!”

“That sounds good,” Fareeha said, nodding. “We had some good ones back in college, some nice breweries around the city.”

“Nothing like a drink someone cares about making,” Lena said. As she finished her words, she rapped her knuckles on the smooth wooden surface of a table as they reached it. “Here we are, loves!” She hopped up to one of the barstools at the tall, black table and gestured to the surrounding chairs that remained. They were in a corner toward the opposite end of the stage and near the bar, the music still potent but just a bit diminished from those on the dance floor and along the opposite side of the club.

“Thank you, Lena,” Angela said as she settled into one of the seats. Fareeha settled next to her, with Emily taking the last chair. “It’s certainly got a beat to it, their music. Have you two come here often?”

“A few times, yeah, but Em and me like to try out all the spots in town. This one is one of the best, and there’s another place I’m gonna try and drag Fareeha to, too. It’d be smashing if you’d go along, too, you know!” Lena gave a quick wink over to Fareeha, who sighed quietly enough for it to be unheard.

“Lena likes to see what each place has to offer, and they’ve got very good music,” Emily said, trying to pull a little away from the ex-pilot’s apparent quest to get Fareeha into a lesbian-frequented establishment. The fact she wanted to get Angela there too seemed to promise she had a plan. “Older rock, from the early few decades of the century, and a little back, even. They do some great covers. I hate to admit it, but there’s some lovely women who visit it, too.”

“Lena, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Angela said, pursing her lips a moment. “You two have been dating for a while.”

“We have,” the pair answered simultaneously, with grins that dissolved into a laugh at their synchronized answer. It brought a grin to Fareeha’s face, and Angela smiled warmly.

“Wait! Before you go on, drinks.” Lena tapped the datapad built into the center of the table, and in a few moments, all four had entered requests; lagers for all, based on the house recommendation.

Emily gave a warm smile toward Angela. “Please, proceed.”

“What made you feel comfortable enough, with all your travels and the time you spend on duty?” Angela leaned forward, resting her chin on her bridged hands, still a half-smile on her lips.

“Oh, well, you know, you only live once, right?” Lena replied, her free hand rubbing at the back of her head. “And I came so damn near to being just a memory and a little plaque in Zurich that I figured I needed to take the chance and just-“

“Take the chance and just? Just what?” Emily nudged her, shoulder to shoulder, and rolled her eyes. “I worked at the commissary, and Lena kept stopping in to buy her basic stuff, you know, the day-to-days, and she got to talking about how she was hopeless and couldn’t find a girl, couldn’t find something lasting, someone that thought she was cute and funny.”

“Aw, come on, love, don’t-“

“And she poured this out to me, for an hour, maybe the fourth time we met. As if she couldn’t tell from the fact I was listening to her, and specially fixing her pick-up lunches myself, and writing her name in marker by hand. Honestly, she was totally oblivious.”

“I’ll have you know I’m excellent at spotting-“

“Oh yes, unless it’s aimed right at you.” Emily grinned, hand lowering and sliding along Lena’s waist. “Face it, you have no awareness about someone being into you, but you can see it clear as the sun in other people.”

“Fine, fine, but don’t act like you were totally innocent. She spilled a whole pint of tea right onto a customer. Do y’know why?” Lena leaned forward, while scooting her butt back a bit on the chair to not leave Emily’s arm behind. She grinned.

“Don’t-“ Emily started softly.

“She was starin’ right at my bum. I was walkin’ down the hallway, and she couldn’t take her eyes off!”

“Lena, I will end you,” Emily said, frowning. It, too, dissolved to a giggle as she failed to continue to keep up the serious façade.

“You two are unbelievable,” Fareeha said, shaking her head and laughing. “How do you not see that? The looks, the way someone talks, how they treat you?”

“I suppose it quite depends on the circumstances,” Angela replied, rolling her shoulders in a gentle shrug. “How are you supposed to feel? How do you know?”

“Well, when Lena started really talking to me,” Emily said, “there was just this floating feeling, you know? I didn’t quite get it, until we really bumped into each other, and then Lena…” She trailed off, looking over at Lena.

“…Fine!” Lena tilted her head back and let loose an exasperated sigh. “Go ahead.”

“Lena brought me flowers. She was pink as a flower, standing there.” Emily’s grin was wide and even at the memory there was a blush to her cheeks. “And I swear my heart melted, and she hugged me, and then she gave me this long kiss that-“

“Whoa, whoa, ok,” Lena said, leaning over and squeezing Emily tightly.

“It sounds lovely,” Angela said, laughing. “I bet you swooned, too.”

“Maybe,” Emily said, giving a giggle and covering her mouth with her free hand.

“Very traditional,” Fareeha said, shaking her head.

“Why, what would you like, then, Fareeha?” Lena asked the question with a broad smirk.

“There’s nothing wrong with it at all. What girl doesn’t want to get swept off her feet just a little, sometimes? That moment you look in her eyes and she’s focused on you, just you, and coming toward you.” Fareeha took a deep breath and shook her head.

“I’d never have taken you for the type,” Emily said, eyes wide. “You seem so, well, I hate to say it, but stoic, like your mum.”

“Maybe my mother liked flowers, too,” Fareeha said, grinning. There was an amused chuckle from Angela, who flipped some of her blond hair from her face, back over her shoulder as she looked at the Egyptian.

“Reinhardt may have brought her a bouquet once or twice,” the doctor said with a wistful smile. “It was sweet and a beautiful moment.”

“Now hang on just a moment,” Lena said, narrowing her eyes and pointing at Fareeha.

“What?” Fareeha’s expression scrunched up, puzzled.

“Oh no.” Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. “You messed up, love.”

“What’d I do?” Fareeha asked, a confused smile on her face.

“’Her eyes’ is what you said,” Lena said. “Ha, finally got my answer!” She grinned and then reached out her hand, resting it on Fareeha’s, which were tucked together on the table.

The Egyptian blinked, well into comprehending the nature of her misstep a few moments ago.

“Sorry for the secret, I just worried it’d bother people,” Fareeha said, half-smiling as she looked at the couple. A glance over at Angela earned her an unreadable expression.

There was something on the doctor’s mind, but for her life Fareeha could not penetrate the neutrality of her gaze as her mind worked.

“Just, you know, please keep it quiet,” Fareeha said.

“Um, I’m just gonna throw this out there, ok?” Lena squeezed Fareeha’s hand as Emily joined with hers and cupped them both beneath hers.

“What Lena means to say, Fareeha,” Emily began, giving her a warm but serious, slow nod, “is that none of us are going to put out adverts about your preferences. And in Lena’s defense, people had a running assumption about you. Lena was just more sure than the rest.”

“What?” Angela blinked, genuine confusion thick in her eyes and words as she processed further. “They did?”

“There’s reasons I thought it!” Lena interjected, frowning.

“Like?” Fareeha raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Trade secrets.”

“You’re going to tell me sooner or later.”

“Later.”

Fareeha sighed.

“Oh, our drinks are ready,” Emily said, looking at a glowing indicator on the table that slowly was flashing. “I’ll pick them up, ok?”

“No, it’s all right,” Fareeha said, on her feet in an instant. “I’ll bring them back over here. We’re here to have fun, to dance a bit, and enjoy, right? Let’s enjoy. I’ll leave them at the table and head for the floor.”

“You dance?” Angela tilted her head in curiosity.

“Terribly,” Fareeha answered, an utterly inappropriate smug grin on her face.

“Brave.” Angela grinned.

“On the battlefield and off, they say.” Fareeha gave an imitation of Tracer’s two-fingered salute, and turned on her heel.

“She’s good at that,” Emily said, eyes wide.

“Told you. It’s blatant.” Tracer smirked. “Fine then, you want to dance? Angela, are you gonna wait here?”

“No, something just occurred to me, so I think I might join you,” Angela replied, a sparkle to her blue eyes as she grinned almost imperceptibly.

“Great!” Emily’s grin was broad and cheerful, as she hopped to her feet along with Lena. The pair’s hands met and their fingers laced together. “I was so worried we wouldn’t get either of you to spend a little time off the base. This is wonderful!”

“Thank you for the invitation,” Angela replied, bowing her head with a small, sheepish smile. She stood and stretched, removing her long coat to set it on her chair, as Lena and Emily had done when they stood.

The music was a powerful, rhythmic song with a beat that felt like a second heart. It seemed to shake the soul as much as it shook the body. Fareeha kept her focus on the bar as she headed over to pick up the drinks they had ordered, eager to get back to the table and talk to them. Lena had been right, it had been far too long since she had been out on a proper night off and night out. She had her bike and her minor hobbies, but she had been locked away for longer than she had realized.

“Order under Oxton,” Fareeha said, nodding to the pink-haired bartender behind the counter. She seemed younger than Lena and Emily, with a hint of dimples as she smiled and nodded, setting four mugs up on the table. Fareeha took hers, lifted it, and took a deep sip of the amber brew.

It was good, fortifying, and left only a hint of bitterness in its wake. Fareeha decided she could easily have a few that evening and still be pleased and relatively sober in the morning, so she gave a crooked smile to the bartender.

“I’m sure I’ll be back for another,” the Egyptian said. She received a nod and a wink in return, which made her give a short laugh. She took two of the drinks in one hand and turned, hand moving to pick up the other pair as she looked back toward the table.

Angela, Lena, Emily, none of them were present at the table. She gave a shrug, and headed back, maneuvering through the crowded bar. It was not densely packed with people; it was too early in the week for that, but there were still plenty of them to dodge before she made it and set the drinks down on the table.

“Dancing, I guess,” Fareeha murmured, setting the drinks in front of each chair appropriate. When it was only hers left, she lifted it, rim to her lips as she scanned the dance floor. She was about to tilt it back, and then her eyes caught something.

Blonde hair, pale skin.

Blue.

A dress.

It was low cut. Thin straps over the shoulders.

Low sides, below the bust by a hair’s breadth, taunting.

It was satiny in texture, the low lights making the material shimmer as though it were liquid and metallic as the wearer shifted on the floor to the beat, hips swaying, arms around her body and then running down her sides.

Angela was one with the music, eyes half-closed and head back, hair spilling between her shoulder blades.

Fareeha’s mug remained at her lips.

She had not breathed in longer than she could comprehend in that moment.

Angela turned slowly in beat to the powerful music, music Fareeha could feel somehow writhing deep inside her and beckoning, her hips squaring to the table where the Egyptian stood. The half-lidded blue eyes went from the dance floor, slowly tracing along the few people on either side and in between them. The seemed to burn up the side of the table, as if they could leave a searing flame in their wake, and came to rest on Fareeha.

Angela’s gaze met Fareeha’s directly. The silver eye-liner and dark eye shadow made the Swiss woman seem ethereal and powerful, sensual and commanding.

Fareeha felt something inside her chest seize up, tightening as a deep, insistent ache curled around her core. She blinked, but dared not look away.

There was the faintest curl of one of Angela’s lips in a grin, and she kept Fareeha’s gaze as she danced down, knees bending. Her thighs and ass swayed in the rhythm’s trance.

She bit her lower lip, a gleam in her eyes.

The dancing did not stop. She flipped her hair back with a quick snap of her neck, yet still she kept Fareeha’s eyes enraptured.

There was a soft, unheard thud as Fareeha’s glass made contact with the table again. She had not consumed a single additional drop of her drink.

What even was Angela? Something not of the Earth? Supernatural? A manifest dream become reality before her, beckoning her. She could swear there was an invitation in her eyes and the way she licked at her lips slowly, sinking deeply into the beat yet never leaving Fareeha’s attention. It was as if the eye contact were some unbreakable spell.

How could she even move as she did? Fareeha would never have guessed she was capable of such a thing, beneath her armor, her lab coat, her glasses and simple jeans she wore during off hours at the watchpoint.

Fareeha started as she felt a sharp poke in her ribs. She reached down reflexively to rub at it, and saw Lena looking up at her. The Brit’s eyes were wide, and she gave a quick gesture with her head toward Angela. Her expression was one of questioning encouragement. _Why aren’t you out there with her, idiot?_ She needed no powers or words to interpret Lena’s meaning.

Fareeha took an unsteady breath, nodding, and looked back at Angela. She received a half grin in return, Angela’s hands sliding up her stomach. Agonizingly slowly, they slid up her chest as she continued to sway, turning half away. Her hair had fallen over her left eye but her other peeked out from behind the disheveled hair, turned disorderly by her hands running up through her hair during a particularly pulsing melody.

Fareeha took another breath and nodded.

The soldier was not about to chance letting the moment slip away.

Ochre eyes locked on Angela as she began to cross the distance to her. Angela smiled and turned away, breaking the eye contact at last as if satisfied she had summoned Fareeha.

The Egyptian let her eyes roam Angela’s body as a foot touched the smooth wood of the dance floor. Her thighs were generous, but she was also in glorious physical shape. Her hips were practically criminal with how they fit her figure and filled out the blue dress.

Then there was Angela’s rear, which was extended just enough to be intended to keep Fareeha’s focus. The fabric seemed a perfect fit for the rounded, smooth flesh that was presently calling out to the soldier. Every sway and flick of her hips and ass was sensuous, smoldering, and somehow seemed intended just for her.

Fareeha found herself inches from her. She wore half of a confused smirk, utterly baffled and amused at the same time at the sudden attention.

“I never thought-“

Angela’s finger met Fareeha’s lips.

One searing blue eye met Fareeha’s gaze, the other still hidden by her hair, freed of its customary style worn up. She shook her head once, then curled her finger, drawing Fareeha in.

The side of Angela’s hip brushed up against Fareeha’s thigh, and for a moment, the Egyptian swore that she had never felt anything sensual or sexual in her life. Her hand immediately slid out and she spread her fingers against Angela’s back. She felt as she embraced the touch, pushing back against her hand yet still slid against her thigh.

She leaned her head back as she shifted lower, looking upward to Fareeha, and gave her a wicked, indulgent grin.

They sank into each other, Fareeha’s other hand joining the first in feeling Angela. The touch was not so tentative as the first, and as Angela shifted to let her back press to Fareeha’s chest, dark-skinned hands seized her hips firmly, sliding up, then down along her waist. Proportions filled her hands, the dress hiding nothing of her figure, and Angela was seared into Fareeha’s brain, just as Fareeha’s touch instantly left indelible marks in the Swiss’s mind.

Fareeha’s touch was firm, but soft. The fabric only made it more silken. She had her there, had pulled her in with the open offering, and the hands were so sensual and indulgent that Angela thought she may give in to the urge to simply push her out of the club.

It was new, unexpected, passionate. More, they moved together, against each other, around each other, even as the song transitioned to a new one. Then another.

Lena and Emily had stopped and settled down at the table.

“Don’t stare, Lena,” Emily said, poking her shoulder.

“I knew she was into girls, I knew it, but wow,” Lena replied, face wearing an expression of shock that had not diminished in over fifteen minutes.

“They’re beautiful, I know.” Emily leaned over to the Brit and pressed her lips against her ear. “Maybe we should say something before they just start fingering right on the dance floor, hm? Then we can get home and get on with a little bit of it ourselves, too.”

“Em!” Lena tore her eyes away at last and looked at her girlfriend, trying to stifle a giggle unsuccessfully. “Yeah, ok, quite right. I do want to come back here again, sometime.”

“Let’s just give a gentle tap of the shoulder, and we’ll all walk outside together. Sound good, love?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The pair started over to the still connected Angela and Fareeha, moving in the throes of the music. It had a slow, sensuous bass line and powerful beat, and if any song were going to overcome them, Emily had little doubt it was going to be the one dominating their movements.

As Lena’s hand reached out, so too did Emily’s, and each touched a shoulder softly as they reached the dancers.

“Hm? Wha-“ Angela’s reaction was one of surprise, as if she had been jarred awake.

“Did I-“ Fareeha started but made it no further as she saw Emily and Lena’s beaming faces as they stood beside them.

“You were gettin’ carried away, dears,” Lena said, pulling her hand back and waggling a finger in admonishment. “We felt we had to step in just a sec, you know? Don’t want you guys getting in trouble.”

Fareeha took a slow, deep breath, hands still on Angela, and looked to her, ochre eyes taking her in once again. The need surging in the Egyptian’s body was demanding, insistent, but she nodded shakily, and smiled.

“Angela, do you want to step outside? I…” Her voice trailed off, Fareeha biting her bottom lip. Why was she so nervous? It was hardly the first time she had been in the same situation.

“Step outside? And do?” Angela’s eyes were half-lidded still, hazy with the desire stoked to a fevered flame by their shared movements and touches. Her hands were on Fareeha’s hips, and she had to lift one to cover her mouth and show only a hint of her coy grin.

 _Me_ , was the immediate response in Fareeha’s mind, but she stopped herself and gave a quick laugh.

“We’re cutting the night out a bit short, maybe, but do you want to see my apartment, here in town?” Fareeha looked back up to her, but there was clear embarrassment in her eyes made all the more telltale in her cheeks.

“See your apartment? Well, I could check out some listings on the local apartment page, I suppose.”

“Angela!” Fareeha let out a more amused laugh, shaking her head. “Personal tour. All the rooms. I’ll let you test the furniture.”

“There you are,” Angela replied, leaning in and seizing her lips in a kiss.

Fareeha’s eyes widened for an instant. Her mind briefly considered the appropriate response, but her body had no interest in the discussion of kissing, dating, feeling each other, dancing, or ending up together in bed. Her tongue slipped across the Swiss woman’s lips, and their kiss, tingling as if electrified, deepened as the embraced again.

Lena cleared her throat. “Sounds like there’s a plan, then, right?”

“One that’s good for keeping them from getting out a few local constables, yeah.” Emily could hardly help but giggle as the pair pulled from each other’s lips slowly. She could see the hint of saliva, the half-gone look of their eyes as their attention focused solely on the other. “We love you but you two definitely need some space, it looks like.”

“You’re right, of course,” Angela said, a soft nod. “It was lovely outside, we can take a stroll and decide. I would love to hear your thoughts, Fareeha.”

“Of course. Angela.” Fareeha smiled as she made sure to emphasize the name while she slid a hand up her side slowly, before turning carefully to keep them together as she regarded the exit. “I’d love to get a nice look at the night sky with you.

“Thank you,” came the reply. “But I hardly think we’ll be staring at the sky.” Angela’s sly grin made Fareeha’s heart jump as she took her hand, and they headed for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs, including if you spy a missing tag:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ (NSFW http://shadysuccubus.tumblr.com/)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


	2. Heartbeat Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The score is evened after a long wait for a cab, with the two women's lust colliding head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time this took, there were many things to be taken care of.

Fareeha could not shake the surprise still clenching at her heart as she sat on a bench outside the bar, waiting. The tightness in her chest was a mixture of the burning arousal still maintaining an unyielding hold on her consciousness and the sudden swell of nerves at her situation.

Fareeha Amari was not sitting alone.

In fact, it so happened that the Egyptian was leaning against the blonde beside her just as much as she was leaned upon in return. She could feel the soft, golden hair against her cheek as their heads gently touched. It was the best they could maintain, at the moment if they did not want to be fielding uncomfortable questions from the local authorities since they had left the venue not long before.

“I have to admit, I was not expecting this,” Fareeha said quietly, after a few long minutes of their shared but comfortable silence. “I did not realize you were into other women at all.” They had joined a pair of hands together since they had seated themselves, and she gave a gentle squeeze.

“I didn’t think anyone besides Lena was, honestly,” Angela said, frowning slightly. “I’ve been in the field so long that being attracted didn’t feel like a thing that would be my concern.”

“Work makes it feel like there’s not time for that sort of thing, I agree.” Fareeha sighed quietly. “Lena suspected me constantly since I’ve been here, didn’t she say anything about it to you?”

“Not a word.” Angela furrowed her brow. “You don’t suppose this was to try and get us to hook up, do you?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.”

“She’s a devious one, we’re going to have to watch out.”

“I always did look up to her, a bit.” Fareeha gave a quiet laugh, as she felt their contact grow from a nuzzling of their heads.

“I remember our first mission,” Angela said, though her voice was suddenly distant. It was not the first time she had heard Fareeha laugh, but it was the first time she had heard it as a sound just for the moment between them. “She was brand new, of course. Hadn’t you joined the army?”

“Probably.” The Egyptian gave a slight smile that was more heard and felt than seen. “But honestly, I had no idea. What brought this on?”

“I don’t think about dating very often, or even hooking up,” Angela admitted, smiling wistfully. “You have something in your eyes, something about how you talk, it feels so sincere - your sense of humor doesn’t hurt. I hadn’t really thought about you as someone who could want me until it came up, and I had no idea you had any interest. When I saw you tonight, and the way you looked at me and talked though? I was definitely not ready for that.”

“I have to admit, I definitely thought about how beautiful you are.” Fareeha sucked in a quick breath, the memory still flooding her mind even as Angela sported a blush at the words. “More than beautiful, after that little display you gave on the dance floor.” It still made her head swim and brought almost painful awareness to how much she felt a desire for her fellow agent at that moment.

“I was hoping to get your attention.”

“You certainly did.”

“I know, I could tell by how you were pressed up against me.”

Fareeha let out a soft gasp. It was not shock or surprise.

“So suggestive, Dr. Ziegler,” Fareeha murmured, lips forming into a kiss against her hair.

“What about you, dressing all-“ Angela fumbled for the right word, then slapped her hand lightly against Fareeha’s thigh and shifted to glare at her as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks from the simple touch of lips. “All fashionable and sexy!”

“Just because you’ve never seen me off duty,” Fareeha retorted, laughing. “I happen to have a style, you should know.”

“If it’s this, we need to go out more. Together.”

“If that’s what you want, I am not arguing.”

“Really?”

“Is that surprising?”

“Ah, just my reservations,” Angela said, laughing and letting herself look down at their knees resting together. “Our line of work, the danger. But seeing you, and knowing more about you, it’s…” Angela could not help but let her tongue slip just past her lips, biting it lightly in amusement. “I think I like this idea.”

“We can make the best of the time we have,” Fareeha said. “I mean, I don’t want to be weird, but you’re brilliant and beautiful. How could I not fall for you?”

Angela laughed and nodded, and gave a soft ‘ah’ as their cab arrived. Fareeha stood with her, keeping their arms around each other with a gentle squeeze that descended along her waist teasingly. In moments, they were piled into the back, leaning shoulder to shoulder again after Angela gave the address to the driver, an older man with a simple cap and glasses.

“Ok, different question, then?” Fareeha turned to look at her while remaining close against her.

“Of course,” Angela replied, smiling.

“Is this waiting killing you as much as it is me,” Fareeha finally said, and Angela gave a giggle in response, hand settling on Fareeha’s knee. Her fingers rubbed deeply, massaging it, and she turned to look at her with a smirk.

“I’ll have to run an evaluation. Your blood pressure is probably high, pulse accelerated, focus is good, though,” Angela said, smirking.

“I am pretty sure you were the one giving me the bedroom eyes.” Fareeha grinned, eyes narrowing slightly as she gave a smoldering gaze in response. “Don’t get me wrong, they were working!”

“Oh I know, I saw,” Angela said. “I have to admit, watching you walk out when you decided you to join me was...” She sought the right word, but ended up just licking her lips slowly and losing her tenuous grip on her vocabulary. “Well, I think I’m correct in assuming that it felt much as you did staring at me, hm?”

“Ok, this is nothing remotely close to doing it justice, but it was amazing,” Fareeha answered quickly, a dark blush just barely visible in her cheeks. “I would have done anything you asked.”

“Anything?” There was a curiously raised eyebrow, and Angela smirked.

“Come on, don’t call me out on it that quick,” she said, laughing a bit.

“How about in a couple of minutes when we get to your apartment?”

“Please.”

* * * * *

“Ah, you say that,” Fareeha said, rubbing the back of her hair with a nervous laugh, “but I really do have too much stuff.” Personal belongings, heirlooms, a few old keepsakes, and of course her musical equipment, all had to move with her, but she managed. At the archway that led to the living room, she leaned casually against the wall.

“It’s very you,” Angela said, her hand resting on Fareeha’s upper arm. “In the best way, of course. I had no idea you had musical interests, or souvenirs.” She looked over the dimply lit room, a single corner lamp providing a haunting illumination with the overheads still switched off. “I smell jasmine?”

“A little incense sometimes, it helps keep things balanced, I think,” Fareeha said, smiling. She appreciated the doctor detecting the smell, one of her favorites. “But are you really interested in exploring my apartment, right now?” She turned, one hand gripping Angela’s elbow and the other on her upper arm in firm embrace as they came face to face.

“Well, there is one more room I wanted to see, in particular.” Angela’s words came on the tail of a thoughtful hum, her fingers tapping against her lips. “And I hate to invite myself, but do you have anything to drink?”

“What kind of host would I be if I didn’t?” Fareeha gave a sly grin and gestured back toward the small kitchen area. “Beer, wine-“ Fareeha gave a mock disgusted look, “water.”

“Oh wine, please,” Angela replied quickly, reaching out and letting her fingertips run along Fareeha’s forearm. “That would be a lovely way to move our evening forward, don’t you think?”

“Not a problem at all,” Fareeha said. “Why don’t we look? I only have a few, but you deserve a good choice.”

“I think I already made one,” Angela said, smile broadening.

“You already know you don’t need more effort to get me in bed,” Fareeha replied. “But I’ll take the charm, anyway.” She stepped back, closing the short distance to the kitchen. She slid around the counter that formed the edge of the preparation area and pulled open the refrigerator, where she knelt. “I’m afraid the variety isn’t great, like I said, but a red, white, a rosé? They’re dry aside from the red, it’s pretty sweet, which seems appropriate for you.”

“Nicely slipped in there,” Angela said, grinning as she leaned against the counter, looking down with a smirk.

“That’s what you’re supposed to say later.” Fareeha grinned and pulled the deep, almost violet bottle from the fridge, and rose, turning to set it on the counter beside Angela. The woman’s dress kept her fair skin and amble chest on display, the pose on the counter even more so, and Fareeha had to take a deep breath to keep her cool.

“I’m hoping for better than nice.” It was the grin. Knowing, playful, and promising. It made Fareeha’s heart skip a beat. She was supposed to be the charmer, but Angela was giving it back word for word, tease for tease, and it was exhilarating.

“I’ll give you that you’re promising,” Angela said, biting her lower lip.

“Let me give you some wine, then,” Fareeha said, reaching for the glasses and setting them out. A moment later, she had the cork out of the bottle, and had the almost violet, dark liquid filling each glass. “I try to always make sure they’re smooth.” She held out the glass to Angela, who took the proffered glass and gave it a sip.

“I’d have given you for the rough sort.” Angela did not even break her stride, another sip following her words. “So sorry, for the rough sort.” It made Fareeha’s eyes go wide for a moment as she lifted her glass, and she had to catch herself. _Oh, she’s good,_ she thought.

“If you make good on that,” Fareeha said, her words hanging unfinished as she licked her lips and sipped the wine. Whatever had subsided of the ache in her chest and gut from their time outside the bar and the ride home had been fanned back to full flames of want.

“And will you?” Angela set her wine glass down, and fixed her blue eyes on Fareeha’s ochre, and for a moment almost felt herself lost in the glimmer of playfulness and lust. There was a connection beneath it, too, that she could almost feel tangibly, as if they needed to be together, more than for a night.

“I think I’m usually the one being rough,” she replied, giving a nod. Both the innuendo and the genuine question had the same answer. “But are you?”

“Depends on my mood,” came the answer. “I like both sides of the coin.”

“I’ll try whatever you like.”

“I want what you like, too.”

“Busy night coming, then.”

“Right. Finish the wine and let’s go?”

“Right.”

Both of them kept their eye contact, almost challenging, as they tilted back the remainder of their glasses. The warmth from the alcohol flowed through them. With neither having eaten a proper dinner before being exiled from the dance floor, the swiftness of the pleasant fuzziness in the back of their minds was unsurprising.

Fareeha reached out, and Angela laid her hand in hers. The Egyptian led her down the rest of the hallway toward the door on the side of the living area. Beyond the door she pushed open was Fareeha’s room. Aside from a large bed, a pair of simple dressers, and a nightstand, there were old posters in frames along the wall, including a few that Angela recognized without delay that became illuminated as the lights came to life.

“Oh no, the Battle Angel series,” Angela said with a groan. The old promotional materials for Overwatch had included some of the more renowned members having posters and videos made featuring them, and one had been Angela in her late-model Valkyrie gear, pistol at the ready as she spun to take aim. “So violent, I didn’t much care for it.”

“Your eyes were so intense, though,” Fareeha said. “I figured you were pissed at the implied violence, but you looked hot.” Her free hand rubbed the back of her neck, a bit of embarrassment creeping into her.

“Oh, did someone have a crush?” Angela giggled and looked over at her.

“I mean kind of,” Fareeha said, laughing. “But I was almost done with the Egyptian army, and trying to get into Overwatch at the time. Before that, I think I just looked up to you like I did the others. Rein, Gabe, Jack.” She frowned slightly. “Mother.” She then quickly held up her hand as Angela looked ready to say something, and shook her head. “That’s all the past. We’re us, here and now, and you… You are beautiful.”

Angela let go of the questions hovering in her mind, and gave a new smile. They were indeed very different from those years ago. In the present, they were two women, choosing to share a bedroom and a bed.

“I’ll accept your compliment,” Angela said, reaching up slowly. Her fingertips came to rest against Fareeha’s cheek, tracing the black of the udjat below her eye. “And I’ll give it back a hundred times. You really are amazing.” Angela knew it was not the result of the alcohol. The Egyptian woman was amazing. “May I?” Her hand slid down to the collar of Fareeha’s leather jacket, and she traced the seam.

“Please,” Fareeha said breathily. “Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself for a moment?” The words seemed to be no admonition, but instead a tease. A game.

Fareeha was throwing down a challenge.

“Oh, I can,” Angela said, raising her brows in surprise. “I am not sure I want to.”

“I will make it worth it.” Fareeha’s lips curled into a smug grin, and Angela let out the faintest gasp at the look in her eyes. Determination and pride, mixed with lustful intent. Her eyes were narrowed, dangerous.

“Fine. I have to admit, it’s taking a lot of control not to just push you against that wall, so you had best live up to your words.” Angela pushed the jacket up towards Fareeha’s shoulders, releasing her hand to get both hands there. Her fingers lingered as they moved, tracing the muscles and curvature of her physique, a shudder slipping through her. The woman was perfect. Divine.

“I promise to give you that chance, sometime,” Fareeha said, the words genuine but also serving to mask the tingling through her chest that the sensation of the other woman’s hands had produced. “But now, sit back on the bed and get comfortable.”

“Oh, but that was not nearly enough,” Angela said, pouting as she gracefully stepped back, twisting to slide onto the bed. She slid back, and leaned against the trio of pillows in front of the headboard. She raised an eyebrow, then gave a wink. “And should I remain clothed here?”

“Yes,” Fareeha replied. “I can’t trust you naked.” _Or myself_ , she added.

“Fine.” Angela frowned, but the mischievous smile remained in her eyes.

“You are.” Fareeha smirked, then stepped over to the dresser, fingers dancing over a small control pad that glowed a soft blue that became all the more vivid as the lights went dim. “Relax, make sure you’re comfortable. Think of this as payback for what you just did to me in that club.”

“The anticipation is killing me,” Angela purred in response, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Fareeha tap another button. Music came to life from speakers hidden strategically around the room. Normally, she listened to quiet songs if she needed to sleep, but it worked well for other purposes, as well. Purposes like the one she had turned the sound system on to serve. A deep bass beat began to pulse, interwoven melodies flowing between them.

“This is the second promise I’m making you tonight,” Fareeha then said, as she turned toward the doctor, as single corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk. It was not a vow in words. Instead, Fareeha closed her eyes for a moment, as she let the beat overtake her, much as it had for Angela when she had stepped onto the floor as if she were possessed by the music.

Fareeha’s hips shifted to the side, and her brown eyes snapped open, narrowing on Angela. She lowered a hand to her hip, and began to drag it up slowly. She licked her lips and leaned her head back as her hand continued up, smooth but still in sync with the rhythm, to cross over her chest, where her fingers dug in against herself before continuing up her own collarbone.

She pressed her hand into her jaw, and her hips shifted the other direction quickly. She moved up more, fingers splaying out and sliding into her black hair, pulling it from her face even as errant strands blocked her udjat eye.

The promise was simple. Angela’s hands, soon, were going to get the same chance. First, though, there was work to do.

Fareeha slid her hand back down, fingers working into the top button of her shirt and pulling it free. A bit more of the brown skin of her chest was revealed, and she allowed herself a cocky grin as she took the second button as well. Her other hand slid to her thigh, and she let her hips rotate, sinking more into the music.

Angela watched, mouth dry. Every tiny motion, every flick of Fareeha’s fingers as she reached a button, and every slip of her hand over her body, caressing her own muscles and skin beneath her clothes that were rapidly becoming disheveled. No gambit had ever paid off like the one she had made on the dance floor was beginning to. It was enough to drive her mad, as she failed to restrain herself from mirroring a hand on her stomach, sliding up and feeling herself, sharing the moment. It earned an even bigger smirk of approval from the Egyptian.

The last button came undone. Fareeha’s shirt fell open, revealing her black bra, a simple affair that seemed to be far more enticing than it had any right to be. It was the smooth skin of her stomach, faintly marked with the outline of trained abs that had been refined for countless hours. There were hints of sweat beginning to form, making her gleam almost unnaturally.

“Fuck,” Angela whispered, unable to keep herself silent as she watched.

“Soon.” Fareeha did not miss a beat, licking her lips before turning away and letting her shirt fall back from her shoulders. As it descended, her back was revealed. The physique there was no less refined, muscles moving in perfect harmony as she swayed with the music flooding the room. She could feel the eyes on her back, unable to look away.

She was agonizingly slow as she shifted, her hands meeting on her stomach. Fareeha pressed them against her and could not help but let out a soft moan almost lost to the sounds in the room. She undid the button and zipper of the chinos she wore, before leaning forward and letting her rounded ass be presented. She moved it in a circle before turning perpendicular to Angela, and beginning to slide them down slowly.

Agonizingly slow.

And entirely too fast, at the same time.

Angela did not want the experience to end, her breath frozen in her throat and her eyes unable to look away from the goddess she was witnessing. A beautiful woman, performing just for her, just for them.

The pants were kicked away, forgotten somewhere on the floor.

Fareeha’s hands were both up, on either side of her head, running through her hair and putting her form, clad only in the simple black bra and matching panties, on full display. If Angela had ever harbored doubts about that form, they were dispelled. There was only pleasant strength and curves.

“Come to me,” Fareeha said, reaching out and beckoning Angela with a crooked finger. “Let me feel you.”

Angela needed no second invitation, practically launching forward onto her hands and knees. She began to crawl down the bed, again biting at her lip as she came near the Egyptian, whose hips were swirling hypnotically. As soon as she was close, a hand grasped her wrist and guided her to the bra.

There was no question as to what was expected.

Angela was shocked to find her fingers actually shook slightly as she laid them against Fareeha’s back, the taller woman slowly rotating around with the music to expose the clasp in the back. It did not stop her, though, and she unhooked it with a deft motion, then slowly began to pull it apart. Fareeha’s hands slipped back and pulled the errant ends forward, hugging the garment to her chest before she came to face her again.

She straightened her back, and her tongue slipped out between her lips as her eyes locked on Angela’s. It was as if they were tethered in that moment by electricity, Fareeha’s lust pouring down in her gaze as she looked down her nose. Her want was all fused into the way she looked at her, and Angela felt the tightness in her gut scream for the woman’s touch. Anything to quench that want, indeed that need, inside her.

“Please,” Angela breathed desperately, and Fareeha’s smirk became a triumphant grin. She let the bra fall to the floor at her side. Her breasts were firm, a perfect match to the strength in her figure, of just the size that her hands could cup them firmly.

It was exactly what she did, Fareeha taking her breasts and pushing them upward slightly from below as she continued to look at Angela.

The doctor could see the shudder of anticipation in Fareeha. It was pushing her as dangerously close to madness as it was Angela, but for the sake of the game, the rules had to be obeyed – Even if it felt like they would burn to cinders and melt at the same time.

“Stand with me, Angela,” Fareeha said, again reaching for her hand. “Dance.”

“Anything,” Angela replied, voice cracking slightly. She accepted and rose up, quickly feeling Fareeha’s hands grasping her shoulders and pulling her back against her. Angela let out a huff of breath as she felt the Egyptian’s bared breasts against her back, part of her flesh making slick, sweat-smoothed contact with her skin through the cut of her dress.

Angela felt Fareeha’s hands begin to explore her and quickly joined them, guiding her to the sensitive spots she wanted her caress to touch. It was almost all of her, and they swayed as the music continued, the track clearly mixed for continuous running. It was a return to the dance floor, but without social mores or an audience to dissuade them.

Fareeha’s hands took their independence as her lips touched the back of Angela’s neck, hair pulled to the side so she could kiss the soft skin there and elicit a shaky sigh from the Swiss. It continued, as she explored along her shoulder and hairline, the hands roaming downward again.

The hem of Angela’s dress was bunched up in brown fingers, and then she began to pull it upward. The slip’s clasp in the back came free and the tension that kept the clothing in place was lost. Guided, this time by hands on her hips, Angela came to face Fareeha, who looked as utterly adrift in the pleasure and the moment as she was.

Angela’s dress came up further and further, the satiny blue material bunching under her breasts for a moment before Fareeha gave a firm push, and she felt her breasts come free to match the Egyptian’s exposed chest. She could feel the pressure as they pressed into each other, and she let out a moan as Fareeha leaned forward, making sure they touched as she hugged her and let the dress fall away once it had cleared her head.

Both of them had hands between them, rubbing and squeezing each other, and soon Fareeha gave a pained gasp as Angela brought their nipples together, pinching them against each other with a firm press that was painful and exhilarating at once.

No longer was it a tease or a game. They were both desperate for each other, and Fareeha pushed Angela back toward the wall, pressing her against it as her hands explored with abandon, experiencing the curves and muscles appreciatively. She felt it as Angela’s hands returned the favor, still holding their breasts to one another. She had no idea what she was doing. Neither of them had kept focus on a plan, and so they simply let their lips meet amongst the rest of it.

The deep, volatile kiss lingered on their lips, and just as breath seemed certain to fall away, Angela snapped her hands to Fareeha’s wrists. With a quick, deft motion, their position was reversed, and Angela was pressing against her, insistently testing her body.

The passionate exchange continued as they flipped again.

Then again.

After long minutes of groping each other’s’ bodies, they found themselves facing each other on the bed, thanks to tumbling over a discarded shoe. They still took a few moments to stop kissing each other actively, and finally had to catch up to the moment.

“We waited too long for this,” Angela said, breathless still.

“If I’d known what being with you felt like, I’d have asked a lot sooner,” Fareeha replied, her lips buried against Angela’s neck at the start of a trail of kisses that were following her jawline.

“We’ll need to make up for lost time.”

Fareeha showed her agreement by continuing the procession of her lips along Angela’s neck and collar, her hands on her hips and moving up, roaming and massaging her breasts when they came to them. Angela whimpered and raised a hand, placing it on the top of Fareeha’s head to push her downward.

Their eyes met as Fareeha grinned, following in her insistent path down along her stomach, her intent clear in the eager, almost arrogant look they held. Fareeha’s hands found either side of the white panties Angela had worn, and she paused only a second to let herself take in the intoxicating scent of the Swiss. Her wetness was obvious, the underwear dark and saturated for a large swatch. Fareeha felt a sense of pride on seeing it, as the want surged through her – she knew her own were no better at that point.

Angela felt Fareeha’s lips follow the hem of her panties as it sank lower, her warm breath madness-inducing. Her hand still on her head, she arched up her hips to let the underwear glide down, Fareeha tossing them to the side, unconcerned for where they landed. Angela found herself unable to care, either.

Most likely, she thought, it was that Fareeha Amari’s lips were pressed to her mound, tongue teasing alongside her slit. She was practiced, careful, and fully willing to tease, withholding direct contact as Angela began to squirm, trying to shift her hips toward her mouth.

As the trail of licks and kisses circled around her mount, Angela found her fingers curling, both into Fareeha’s hair and the bedsheets, and she moaned aloud. Nothing was held back; she was far too pleased with how things were going to try and play at coyness any more.

“Fareeha, please!” She clenched harder in her hair, earning an amused giggle in response.

“You’re so desperate, and it’s beautiful,” Fareeha said, her eyes hazy and faintly distant. The moment was becoming surreal. It was not something they could have imagined happening even a few hours past.

“Then don’t tease. It’s even better when I’m coming, I promise,” Angela said, lifting her hips again toward Fareeha.

“I’d hate to rush, you taste like a delicacy.” Fareeha’s hand slid up Angela’s thigh, and she placed her spread fingers near her pussy, pulling gently to spread it. “I feel like I’ve been missing out.” No more, though. Her tongue slid directly along her slit, sliding through copious wetness and teasing her opening on its way, before it settled against her clit.

“Yes!” Angela hissed out, as the tongue went to work drawing nonsensical, perfect patterns against her sensitive nub. The sparks behind her eyelids as her eyes shut themselves involuntarily were vivid. The woman knew what she was doing, and Angela knew she was going to be taking advantage of it many times in the future.

Fingers slid up, the other hand letting a single finger swirl around Angela’s opening. She nearly bucked her hips, to try and seize more contact, but Fareeha resisted, focusing on her clit for the moment and making sure she pushed Angela along.

It was not going to take long, Angela realized in shock, for her to reach her peak. It was faster than her experience taught her was normal, and indeed, fell into the quite rare category, and yet there she was, laying with Fareeha between her legs and touching her. She was writhing, toes curling into sheets as her hand was, as she tried for even more contact.

As Angela moaned more loudly, Fareeha upped the pressure and slid two of her fingers into her slickness. There was no effort at all to penetrate, and the appreciative, cooing moan she earned made her feel even better about what she decided came next. Her lips wrapped around her clit and she sucked in on it, tongue pressing on it at the same time.

Angela cried out, and Fareeha felt the wetness multiply. She was coming already. Fareeha felt like her heart was skipping several beats, the vision before her of the beautiful doctor coming undone because of her touches making her desire flare, along with her smugness.

Fareeha started to curl her fingers inside Angela, tips seeking her inner wall in the front, feeling out the most sensitive of spots there. She let her mouth ease its assault, simply letting her tongue press firmly to her clit.

“No, not yet,” Angela managed to say. With a push from her free hand, she forced herself upright and moved her other hand to grab Fareeha’s wrist.

The doctor pulled Fareeha up, her eyes wide in surprise at the change of tone. Angela should have been in the throes of her fading first orgasm, maybe moving on to a second, and instead she was seizing her.

“You don’t get away that easily,” Angela said, forcefully pushing Fareeha’s shoulder and flipping her onto her back. The strength was unexpected, and Fareeha found herself suddenly staring upward at her as she swung her leg over and straddled her. “You’re talented, but I’m not that easily outdone.”

“I’ll give that you’re probably faster than I am,” Fareeha said, grinning as she decided she liked the doctor on top of her.

“Ja? Is that what you’re thinking?” Angela smirked and narrowed her blue eyes, lowering herself down so she was nearly nose-to-nose with her. “I will have you know I have experience as well, and I have medical knowledge on top of that.” She let her tongue slip out and brushed it along Fareeha’s lips, tasting herself there. She could smell it before, but the intensity of the taste was encouraging and pleasant. “Just like I’m on top of you, now.”

“If you think I’ll go just as fast, then prove it. Let’s consider it a little bet between ourselves. If you can, then I’ll break out something special I’ve been saving for the right girl,” Fareeha said, trying to sound confident. In reality, the way her skin was tingling and the ache was pounding in her chest told her she was likely to do just as well as Angela had.

“This sounds fun!” Angela grinned and kissed her again, their tongues exchanging her clinging taste and passion. When she pulled back, Angela sucked in a breath and caught her breathing. “Now I have to push you, and see what this surprise is.”

“Go for it.”

Angela had her arms up on either side of Fareeha’s chest, hands on her shoulders, bracing herself as they had talked and kissed. Words finished, they slid along her bare chest and breasts. She tweaked at her nipples with her fingers, appreciating the darker skin and firm nubs with a sigh. It earned raised eyebrows from Fareeha, who licked her lips, trying to hide the pleasure that radiated out from the touches.

“Just a warning,” Angela said, smirking, as she slid her hands along. The way she laid across Fareeha was firm, their bodies pressed together. She felt her sweat-slicked stomach against Fareeha’s, their breasts together, and let herself find balance with one elbow. Her other hand slipped down between them, invading the space where they were joined. “You are a work of art, I can’t believe you.”

Angela’s breathless words came as her fingers touched Fareeha’s thigh, their delicate dance teasing much as Fareeha had done to her. She let them linger, marveling in the shivers from Fareeha as they traced paths nearer and nearer to her slick mound.

It was the first moan from Fareeha, as Angela’s fingers ghosted past her clit, that made Angela let out a matching sound in response to the shot of electricity it sent through her chest. She was already finding herself wanting to be touched again, and the feeling of their bodies so close was an exquisite stimulant.

Angela leaned in and kissed Fareeha again as her fingertips pressed into the sensitive nub nestled in Fareeha’s wet folds, reveling in the groan the Egyptian made into her mouth. It felt so delightfully sensual that Angela pushed more firmly and began to circle, one finger crooked at an angle to vary the pressure.

Long moments went on, as Fareeha felt her hips move without conscious direction into Angela’s fingers. The pressure built, radiating, penetrating through her, and then she felt a void as the Swiss shifted, sliding herself down a short distance and ending their chain of intimate, messy kisses.

Angela could not help but giggle at the disappointed sound Fareeha made, and gave her a smirk more wicked than the Egyptian had ever seen from her.

She sank her fingers into her, curling and pushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves buried behind the walls of her pussy. The pad of her thumb settled on her clit, still manipulating it.

It was just as overwhelming as Fareeha had been afraid it would, as she struggled to hang on.

It was proven all the more futile to resist as Angela’s lips closed on one of her nipples, teeth scraping against it teasingly while her tongue flicked against it.

That was too much. Angela gave a delighted laugh as Fareeha shuddered and bucked up into her hand, sinking into the waves of a rolling, exhilarating peak.

“I think that makes us even,” Angela said, as she felt the shaking begin to subside beneath her. She drew her fingers back, a slick, lewd sound challenging the music, as she smiled.

“Fine, fair enough,” Fareeha said, voice shaky and short of breath. “Don’t count me out yet, though.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, and make good on your offer.”

“For you, anything.”

“Mm, I almost said the same thing.”

“May I get to the nightstand, then?”

Angela slid back up, and put a finger to Fareeha’s lips, shaking her head once. She waggled the finger in a ‘wait’ gesture, then brought her still slick fingers between them.

“Only fair,” the doctor said, again grinning unnervingly.

Fareeha let out a slow breath and grinned appreciatively, before seeking the fingers with her tongue. Angela met it with her own, sharing the taste between them, as they had with Angela’s lingering wetness before.

They spent minutes they did not track indulging in the shared taste, finally breaking away after what seemed hours of afterglow-infused bliss. Fareeha reached up with her hand to Angela’s face, cupping her cheek and giving her a soft, genuine smile.

“You are amazing,” Fareeha whispered, to a matching smile from Angela.

“Maybe a little, to keep up with you,” she replied, leaning into her hand and running fingertips along Fareeha’s jawline.

“Are you ready for it?” They had calmed enough that Fareeha felt ready to move on, the arousal slowly pushing back to the forefront of her mind. It was rare she felt so taken by sex with someone, but Angela was amazing. She not only felt attraction, but felt connection, and it seemed like it served to amplify everything.

“How could I not be? I’d disappoint my own curiosity!” Angela rolled to the side, eyes still on Fareeha as she lay alongside her. “Anything I should do?”

“Don’t worry, this’ll get us both moving, I think.” Fareeha rolled away and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over the nightstand there. She pulled open one of the black drawers, and settled something in the blind spot behind one of the pillows. “I want you to prop yourself up on your hands, and lean back. Keep your legs nice and wide. I’ll do the same in a moment.”

“Oh, face-to-face again? This sounds interesting.” She shifted and slid up on the bed, near her original spot, where Angela assumed the requested position.

“Yeah, see, most nights are too quick or too short of a relationship to pull this kind of thing,” Fareeha said, as she scooted toward Angela. She pulled the pillow with her and gestured for Angela to lean up for a moment, and slid the pillow beneath her. “Just to make it easier for us.”

“I think I see what you’re going for,” Angela said, smirking.

“You do now, for sure,” Fareeha said with a laugh, as she pulled the toy from the corner of the bed. Made of a dense silicone, it was pink and not especially slim. Over a foot in length, it featured a normal looking dildo on either side. “I figure if it goes well, we might end up moving around a lot on the bed, but I’m good with it.”

“I bet you are,” Angela said, raising an eyebrow and grinning again.

“I appreciate the confidence.” Fareeha slid over with the toy and a small bottle of lubricant, positioning her knees over Angela’s so that their legs crossed over each other’s and their slick folds were opposite. “Fucking, grinding, so many options.” Fareeha lowered the toy and tested it against her own entrance. Angela was fixated as, finding it still generously slick from their play, she let her eyes roll back slightly as she slid it home. A good portion of the toy’s length disappeared into the Egyptian to a long, soft moan.

“My turn, ja?” Angela asked, licking her lips as her eyes lifted up to Fareeha’s, the desire screaming in her mind, ordering her to join her.

“Mm, please, I would like nothing more than to share the rest of the night with you,” Fareeha replied, voice husky.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Angela said, leaning forward to take the other end of the toy in hand and scoot herself forward to meet it. “I am immensely glad to have accepted.” At that, as Fareeha watched with the same anticipation Angela had been moments ago, the Swiss verified how easily the toy could slide home, its generous girth spreading her and making her mirror the indulgent sounds of the Egyptian.

Their mounds met, the toy nestled in both of them and of just enough length to be filling but not uncomfortable.

“Fuck,” Fareeha whispered, to an agreeing “fuck” from Angela. It was too good for more elaboration.

Fareeha brought her heels in toward the pillow behind Angela, using the leverage to push in against her. She could feel in agonizing detail as their clits rubbed together, and made them both lose their composure again.

The steady, firm grinding against each other and the toy was not even conscious; it simply grew out of their touch. Angela could scarcely decide where to look, but when she caught Fareeha’s ochre eyes, she could not look away. Half-lidded, hazy with lust and pleasure, she had imagined in her mind how it might look when she had first caught her attention on the dance floor. Indeed, even a few times before, that image had crossed her mind.

Angela’s head swayed loosely as they found themselves unable to relent, and she tried to keep her gaze focused. She shifted forward as much as she could without disturbing the toy, and pulled her hips back, gripping at it. She gave a salacious wink, and pushed it back into Fareeha, who let out an intoxicated gasp.

“Unfair,” Fareeha managed to say, to a breathy, short-lived laugh from Angela that ended in a moan as she repeated the motion and ground their clits together at its apex.

The next thrust was just as pleasant as the last.

It built with each one, Angela struggling just as much to keep the rhythm going.

And she had no intention of stopping when they came. No, they deserved their time together after taking so long to seize it. They were going to make sure they could barely walk in the morning.

Angela let out a squeak as something interrupted her pace. Fareeha’s legs had shifted, and she slid one of her feet under Angela’s knees, so that each one had a knee above the other one’s. Her hand gripped Angela’s thigh and pulled it up, fair skin and firm thigh put against the dark skin of Fareeha’s chest. Her other hooked around to also pull against her leg, drawing them closer.

It was Fareeha’s turn to take control of the situation, and she rhythmically pushed their hips together. The force was greater than when Angela had been thrusting moments ago, instead focused on filling them deeply again and rubbing their sensitive nubs together to push them toward coming, drowned in bliss.

Angela let out half a laugh, half a gasp, at the strong pushing, and decided it was no longer time to try to one-up each other. Instead, she met push for push, feeding into the glorious pressure without reservation. Her eyes rolled back and she let her head lean to the side, barely cognizant of anything but the shared sensations.

Who came first, they were not sure.

They were not sure, likewise, that it mattered.

It was hardly the last time they did.

Shuddering, covered in sweat, they rode hard on each other, the low light in the room making their bodies practically glow as they pushed through multiple orgasms that blended together, forming a range of peaks that they knew they were not going to soon forget.

Time lost meaning again, and they were happily displaced until finally, so much later, they both fell back onto the bed’s surface, panting for breath. Realization set in, and Fareeha laughed.

“I am so fucking sore,” Fareeha said, surprise and acceptance both in her voice.

“You are not alone,” Angela replied, weariness saturating her words.

“You’re cool staying here tonight, I guess?”

“I don’t think I could leave if I wanted to, honestly.”

“That’s great. I’ll make breakfast.”

“Sounds…” Angela trailed off.

Fareeha almost thought to question it, before sleep finished sneaking up on her as well.

* * * * *

“Angela, you look like you haven’t slept in days,” Lena said, blinking up close to her and peering at her eyes. There were shadows beneath them, the exhausted doctor closing her eyes and wincing slightly.

“Lena, please, it is much too early for shenanigans,” Angela said, bringing up her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her other hand held her steaming cup of coffee, the mug emblazoned with ‘self-medicating’ her sole method of coping with her tiredness.

“It’s 10:00 already, Dr. Ziegler!” Lena blinked back and leaned against the doorway of the medical bay, her broad grin a blatant telegraph of what was coming next. “I’d say you should have gotten to bed earlier, but I’m pre-tty sure you were there before I was. Not that you got any sleep, eh?” She was justifiably smug and utterly amused at the same time.

“Lena, Angela is tired, can’t you give her until at least after lunch before gloating?” Fareeha was sitting on one of the tables, rubbing at one of her temples slowly.

“Oh, I can spare her, but you, Captain Amari,” Lena said, walking over toward her slowly with a finger loaded with all the righteous accusation she could muster. “You coulda just told me you were into girls and I’d have hooked you two up. You both made this ridiculously difficult and I think I deserve some recognition!”

“Ok, Lena, fine,” Fareeha said, holding her hands up in defeat. “You know how it is sometimes, being out. People can get weird about it.”

“You’re right,” the ex-pilot said, frowning the tiniest bit. “But you’re in good company here. Obviously. And I want nothing more than to see my friends be themselves, and be happy.”

“We’ll owe you one,” Angela said, smiling as best as she could manage. “Really. It was wonderful.”

“Oh I bet it was, I bet the neighbors are already lodging noise complaints,” Lena quipped, her grin back in full force.

“We are never going to hear the end of this, are we?” Fareeha bemoaned.

“Probably not.” With that, Lena blinked out of the room, a flash of blue the only thing separating the pair of newly minted lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs, including if you spy a missing tag:
> 
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ (NSFW http://shadysuccubus.tumblr.com/)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
